Dark Shadows: 996
Night at Collinwood, in a time parallel to our own. Barnabas Collins is still the captive of the avaricious author William Loomis, and does not see the mysteries and terrors growing in the countryside around. But could he see, he would witness this night an act that tips the delicate balance of good and evil... with evil the undisputed victor. Episopde 996 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. The episode was directed by Lela Swift and written by Joe Caldwell. It was produced by Peter Miner and first aired on ABC on Monday, April 20th, 1970. This episode is part of the "1970 Parallel Time" storyline. In this episode, Cyrus Longworth drinks his formula and transforms into John Yaeger. Grabbing a bottle of poison and his sword-cane, he goes out for a night on the town. His journey brings him to The Eagle, where he gets into a fight with a man named Steve and shares a moment with barmaid Buffie Harrington - a moment that quickly grows into an act of sheer terror for the young woman. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc two of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 20 and disc 102 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Lara Parker. * Opening still: Collinwood; exterior, night. * Closing still: Cyrus Longworth's laboratory. * This episode was recorded on April 13th, 1970. * No writing or director credits are provided in this episode. * Actor Christopher Pennock is credited twice in this episode. He is credited by his full name as Cyrus Longworth and as Chris Pennock as John Yaeger. * First appearance of Buffie Harrington. She appears next in episode 997. * This is one of the rare instances where actual living animals appear on Dark Shadows. Cyrus Longworth has some guinea pigs in his laboratory. * This is the second appearance of Jerry Lacy as Mister Trask. * This episode sports a rare appearance of the exterior door to the The Eagle. * Behind-the-scenes appearance of Barnabas Collins. He is chained inside of a coffin at the beginning of this episode. Allusions * Numerous references are made to Bruno Hess in this episode. Quentin Collins makes reference to Bruno's music - a piece called "Ode to Angelique", in honor of Angelique Stokes. * Quentin Collins makes reference to Amy Collins in this episode. * Quentin Collins makes reference to the murder of Dameon Edwards in this episode. Bloopers * John Yaeger's deformed nose makeup is really obvious in this episode; to say nothing of this spirit gum hairline. * The glass on The Eagle bar top breaks way too easily during John Yaeger's fight with Steve. * David Selby trips over his lines several times in this episode during his conversation with Mister Trask. Quotes * Cyrus Longworth: To bring forward all that is good in man; to rid him of the impediments of evil. To fulfill all that is best in his divided nature... See also External Links References ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1970 Parallel Time/Episodes Category:1970/Episodes